The Day Azula Escaped
by AvatarKyioshi
Summary: A humourous comedy about Suki, Katara, Aang, Toph, Sokka, Zuko who are all searching for the escaped prisoner, Azula. In this short story, Katara defends her love for Aang, Sokka bonds with Zuko and Toph accidently hurts Aangs feelings (or does she?) Read to find out more! Reviews are well appreciated, thanks


**The Day Azula Escaped**

It was an early morning in Fire Nation Capital. Aang had saved the world and defeated Fire Lord Ozai. The soldiers were delivering meals to the prisoners when suddenly, there was massive explosion.

"Oh no" one of the soldiers muttered. They all burst into a sprint down the hallway trying to find the busted jail cell. They came upon it and had horrified expressions on their faces.

"Azula, shes gone"

* * *

Sokka was in the middle of playing pi-sho with Uncle Iroh. He was rubbing his chin and inspecting the board for his possible movements. Uncle Iroh sat across from him, laid back and watching Sokka with calm amusement. A soldier came up to Sokka and whispered something into his ear.

"Oh no" Sokka mumbled, he quickly scrambled away from the pi-sho game and burst out the door.

"Does this mean I won?" called Uncle Iroh from the table.

* * *

Sokka ran down the hallways opening and slamming the doors searching for his friends. After about five minutes of opening-and-slamming doors, the very last door at the end of the Hall way opened up. Sokka looked up and spotted Suki.

"Are you, looking for us?" Suki asked with a raised eye-brow. Sokka rushed to her side and covered her mouth.

"You should keep quiet! Azula escaped, she might hear you" Sokka whispered

Suki was confused at first. Sokka was the one slamming doors, but then she registered the rest of his sentence.

"Azula escaped!" she uttered horrified

"What!" screamed voices from within the room. Sokka glanced inside the room and found everyone playing twister. Sokka was shocked.

"How could you play without me!" Sokka cried. He ran over and inspected their game. He shook his head at Zuko who was in a very tough position.

"Oh, and Azula escaped" he said bluntly. Zuko, Aang and Katara collapsed in heap. Aang was crushed beneath them and air bended everyone back up.

"Azula?" Aang asked picking up his staff, "How'd she escape?"

Sokka shrugged, he picked up the spinner and spun once. It landed on right hand, fire nation. Sokka placed his hand down on the fire nation emblem.

"I don't know, but the soldiers found this" Sokka pulled out a piece of paper with Azula's name on it.

"Azula's to-do list?" Katara read out aloud. Sokka nodded his head. He was standing now with his arms in-between his legs. He turned to Toph who was standing by.

"Hey Toph, do me a favour spin the spinner and read out the next move"

Toph's eye twitched. She'd said it a million times, but it never sunk in. She reached and punched Sokka in head.

"I'm blind!" she screamed frustrated, she earth bended Sokka into the air, satisfied when she felt the vibrations that told her, Sokka had slammed into the ceiling. She counted down the seconds until Sokka hit the ground again and laughed.

"Number one. Break out of jail" Aang read. "You should tick that one off" said an unlikely voice. It was Zuko who was leaning over. The group turned to him and shook their heads.

"Just a suggestion" he said with hands defensively, Aang turned back to read the second one.

"Number two, find Avatar, and kill him" Aang frowned. Why was Azula always so determined to kill him?

"At least we know her next move" Toph joked. Toph may have been blind, but she felt the icy cold stare that Katara was giving her.

"What ever!" she said shrugging her shoulders, she walked over and stood beside Aang.

"I'm going with Aang!" she stated. "I want to meet this Azula girl" and grabbed his sleeve.

Aang looked to Katara who smiled and shrugged her shoulders. He glanced to Zuko and then to Katara. He always felt queasy when Zuko and Katara were together. They seemed the ideal couple.

"I'll go with Suki" she whispered to him. She walked over to Suki and waited. That only left Sokka and Zuko.

"That just leaves us! The Men!" Sokka growled in manly voice. He lifted his arms to show his muscles (where ever they were). Zuko raised an eye brow but rolled his eyes. He was done figuring out Sokka.

The six discussed the areas they were going to cover and split up.

* * *

**Conversation between Katara and Suki,**

"So, what do you think, of me and Sokka?" Suki asked curiously. Katara looked up to meet Suki's eyes.

"What do I think?" she asked, she glanced down an alleyway and spotted a shadow. She pulled a finger to her lips and gestured for Suki to follow her. They crept up silently and unleashed their waterbending and fan-fighting powers. It was a just a homeless man digging for scraps. Katara sighed and fished in her pockets for coin and gave it to the man.

"Um, I'm fine with it" Katara said. She wanted to drop the topic, she honestly had no interest in Sokka's love-life.

"Really, so your cool with it?" Suki asked. Katara nodded. Suki grinned and pursed her lips, she made her ice breaker, now here was the real question.

"What aren't you and Zuko dating?'

* * *

**Conversation between Toph and Aang**

"I hope we find her real soon" Toph said boredly. She kicked a rock and sensed Aangs disapproval.

"What? I've never met her before"

"Well, you will. She's out to get me, so you'll find her soon" Aang said.

"I hope she gets you" Toph said absentmindedly, she shook her head suddenly, instantly regretting what she said.

"Sorry, sorry Aang" she apologised,

"What I meant was, I hope she _gets_ you, so I can pound her" Toph corrected, slamming her fist into her other palm but Aang was silent.

"Aang?" she called out, "Aang I'm sorry"

* * *

**The Conversation between Zuko and Sokka**

"So?" Sokka began, "I know it's none of my business, but uh, what's up with your sister?"

"What do you mean?" he asked. He knew exactly what Sokka meant, but he was too busy searching that psycho of a sister.

"Well, why is she so, evil-like?" Zuko took sudden offence. Azula was evil, but she was still his sister. He turned to glare at Sokka.

"Well, not evil… exactly… just evil, compared to you?" Sokka drawled, Zuko continued to glare. Sokka really had a terrible way with words. He sighed. He was going to have to get use to Sokka sooner or later.

"Well, when we were kids and my mom was still alive"

"YEAH!" Sokka squealed excitedly, he quickly recomposed himself and laid his hands behind his back.

"I mean, yeah" he said more calmly.

"We would always fight for dad's attention, and Azula. She was just so perfect at everything…"

And soon Zuko explained to Sokka why Azula was the person she was today. He explained how Azula always excelled at everything she did and Zuko, well he was just a kid. His mother loved him because he acted like any normal kid and also because his father shunned him. Azula was trying to earn the affection of her mother but she couldn't figure out her mother. Their father was proud of Azula's accomplishments but their mother thought that Azula was too young to be learning such things. She thought Azula should have been playing tag with other kids, but instead Azula was creating espionage and sabotaging the games of her peers. When their mother left, Azula was somewhat relieved. She had grown to dislike her mother because nothing Azula did could win her affection. She dedicated herself to her father to fill the gap that was left by her mother. It caused a massive rift between the Azula and Zuko. They barely spoke to each other and when Azula was assigned the task of capturing the Avatar, It was as though she had a new purpose in life and she was determined to fulfil it. She was in every way, a perfectionist and she couldn't be flawed or it drew her to madness. As Zuko explained Sokka listened intently.

* * *

"For the last time, I do not like Zuko!" Katara screamed, Suki nodded quickly,

"Yes, but you guys are so perfect!" she reasoned. Katara shook her head and turned to Suki.

"Suki, I like Aang, not Zuko!"

"but why!" Suki groaned, "I mean Aangs cool, but Zukos a hottie!"

"Then why don't you date him!" Katara screamed frustrated. Suko scoffed.

"Sokka's amazing. He's funny, quirky and I love him" Suki responded. Katara calmed down but her voice was still edgy.

"Well I love Aang! And I don't want talk about it! " before Suki could reply, Toph called to them,

"Hey Guys! Over Here!" screamed Toph.

Katara glared at Suki. They rushed over and joined Toph. They were soon joined by Sokka and Zuko.

"Wheres Aang?" Katara asked worriedly,

"I thought you liked Zuko" Toph said a little surprised

"I knew it!" screamed Suki, Zuko was blushing

"I don't like you, Zuko, I swear" Katara said defensively

"Ew. You like Zuko?" Sokka asked

"What's wrong with that!" asked Suki with a frown

"Nothing, it's just Zuko's so, serious"

"I'm not always serious" Zuko said seriously

"Yes you are, but that's what makes you adorable" Toph said sarcastically

"My Seriousness is adorable?" Zuko asked rather confused

"Yes!" Suki said with a little too much enthusiasm

"I mean, that's what other girls have said" Suki said rushing to Sokka's side and hugging him,

Sokka was suspicious; he rubbed his chin and turned to Katara.

"So, you like Zuko?" Sokka asked finally

"No!" Katara screamed finally, she pulled the water from container on her satchel and bended it above her head.

"and anyone else who dares says otherwise is going to get wet"

Toph scoffed,

"Is all that all you got?"

Katara was about thrash the water in Toph's voice when a familiar icy voice spoke up.

"Oh, I hope I'm not interrupting" Azula called from above. All heads turned to the roof top where they found Aang tied up in a mass of rope and Azula standing above him. Aangs big grey eyes were bigger than before and were looking pleadingly to Katara. Azula spotted this and shivered.

"I hate love triangles" she muttered, her hands blazed up in blue hot flames and formed a fire sword.

"So I'll make it easier for you Katara" she said, she raised her arm and brought it down on Aang. Katara managed to use her water to grab Azula's arm before it hit Aang. Azula smiled madly.

"Ooh, some fun" she cooed, she jumped from Aang and ran towards Katara. Katara jumped back to the roof and tried to shake her of. Sokka was on the other side trying pathetically to scale the wall. He jumped up and wailed his arms around trying to grasp the gutter of roof but fell down again. Then he jumped up and tried to grab the gutter but failed. Then he tried again. And again. And again. Toph had already made a range of earth missiles and was about to launch them at Azula but she could feel Sokka jumping.

"Seriously!" she screamed frustrated. She reached out and slammed her foot into the ground creating a slab of earth that carried Sokka up to the roof. It caught Sokka by surprise and threw him off balance. He wobbled left and then wobbled right until he fell on the ground again. Toph sighed and earth bended him again onto the roof. Sokka landed as always, face first and slowly made his way to Aang. He sneaked onto the roof and quickly began untying him. Aang was getting antsy and was mumbling for Sokka to go faster.

"Aang, keep quiet. I can't focus when you're" he screamed suddenly when he burnt his finger on the rope. He plopped his finger into his mouth and looked up to find Azula and Katara glaring at him.

"Rope burn" he said. Azula switched targets and ran towards Sokka. She threw fiery balls of flames that Sokka, by luck, managed to duck. Zuko jumped to his defence and battled his sister pushing her to ground.

"Finally" Toph said excitedly, "I can see you"

She directed the missiles and launched them at Azula. Azula launched every single one of them with great skill.

"Oh. Now you're just teasing" Toph mumbled. Azula was soon fighting Zuko and Toph while Katara and Sokka untied Aang. Suki was standing by the corner watching everyone.

"Suki, what are you doing!" screamed Sokka from the roof. Suki glanced up and smiled.

"You know. Watching you guys fight is crazy good entertainment. There should be a television about you guys"

Sokka shook his head, "Suki, there's not time for that, you need to" he paused,

"Hey, that's not a bad idea"

Katara rolled her eyes and pushed Sokka aside. She used the remainder of her water and cut the rope and freed Aang. Aang air bended out of the ropes and flew to his feet.

"Guys we have to help Toph and Zuko!" Aang yelled. He opened his staff and flew over to help the others. Suki joined them and soon all of them were trying to capture her. In midst of blazing fire, icy water, hard earth and strong winds, Suki spoke up. She threw her fan at Azula but Azula burnt it to ashes.

"But seriously guys, a TV show about us would be a number one hit"

"a TV Show?" asked Zuko, Azula was fighting with him and hand to hand combat style.

"Yeah, you know with all of us" she said, Toph smiled.

"I like the sound of that. I mean with everything we do, a little publicity would be nice" she said wistfully. She imagined the many fans that would adore her. She was right in the middle of day dream when Azula created a massive sword of fire and sliced it at her. Aang came to her rescue and blew the fire and sent Azula up in a tornado of air.

"Yeah, why don't we call it, The Adventures of Aang" he asked, waving his hand through the air.

"That's terrible" Toph countered

"We should call it something like, Toph and the others who don't matter" she smiled

"Ooh, how bout we call it Boomer- Aang! Get it!" The others shook their head at Sokka's suggestion.

"It needs to be dramatic" Zuko said, he managed to hit Azula in the leg but Azula singed half his hair off.

"Something like, Avatar Aang" he said reaching out and feeling the smooth skin where his hair was once.

"No, The boy in Ice-berg, because we found him in an ice-berg" Katara joined in,

Soon they were all coming up with Ideas. Azula was getting tired and annoyed. She fire bended a massive tornado of flames that forced everyone to back up and give her space.

"No!" she screamed, "It should be called Avatar" she pointed in the air twice, "colon, the last Airbender" she said exhaustedly. Everyone stopped. They all thought for moment and took in Azula's suggestion. Toph took the opportunity and created a massive jail that enclosed around Azula, trapping her. Toph smiled and joined the others.

"Avatar: The last Airbender" Sokka mused,

"No Way!" he exclaimed. The others nodded their heads in agreement.

"It's a terrible name" Toph agreed.

"Well, if it's going to be a TV show, we should have it produced by Bryan Konietzco and Michael Dante Di Martino" Aang said.

"Yeah! They're perfect!" Sokka cheered excitedly. Slowly they walked off, watching as the soldiers apprehended Azula in chains again and sent her to jail.

"Oh, and maybe we could make movie!" Zuko pitched in,

"Yeah great idea!" Sokka said to Zuko, he made a very serious face just then and turned to the others.

"But under no circumstance is M. Night Shaymalan allowed to direct it, agreed?"

The others nodded their heads.

"He'd completely wreck the series. I mean, he'd probably turn a funny meat-loving and sarcastic guy like me into a boring dud he does nothing but pose at the camera" Sokka said

"Yeah, and he'll probably get the wrong actor to play me" Zuko thought,

"I don't even think I'll be in the movie, if he produces it!" Toph yelled indignantly

"Good" Sokka said with a smile,

"Now, about this TV Show…"

* * *

**Note from the Author**

Forgive me if the format, grammar and speling is bad (I read the FanFic Etiquette) This is my first story published on FanFic and I wasn't sure if the story layout would be published correctly. Reviews are much loved and appreciated. I felt bored and wanted to write a short story about the best Animated TV Show EVER! I'm kind of a Kataang person. I don't like the idea of Zuko and Katara being together. I just don't believe they're meant to be together. I mean, imagine how heartbroken Aang would be and then he'd feel too sad to be the Avatar and would probably get drunk on booze and the world would fall into havoc…

Not really, but the thought that Katara rejects him is too sad, besides Zuko doesn't deserve Katara.

P.S: Only Hard-core ATLA fans would understand the last few lines, sorry for those who didn't quite get it :) cheers.


End file.
